lawandorderfandomcom-20200223-history
Paranoia (SVU)
Sergeant Karen Smythe, a cop who was Detective Benson's training officer, is raped while responding to a crime in progress. But when the Special Victims Unit tries to investigate, the Internal Affairs Bureau keeps interfering. Plot The rape of a veteran police officer who trained Benson is first linked to her ex-husband's gambling debts and then to her fellow officers. Summary Episode summary Cast Main cast * Christopher Meloni as Detective Elliot Stabler * Mariska Hargitay as Detective Olivia Benson * Richard Belzer as Detective John Munch * Stephanie March as A.D.A. Alexandra Cabot * Ice-T as Detective Odafin Tutuola * Dann Florek as Captain Donald Cragen Recurring cast * Scott Sowers as I.A.B. Lieutenant Waldman * Brian O'Neill as Chief Sullivan * Brennan Brown as Defense Attorney Brendan Walsh * Daniel Pearce as Defense Attorney Egan * Kirsten Sans as Lab Technician Felicia Young Guest cast * Khandi Alexander as Sergeant Karen Smythe * James Hanlon as Officer Austin Bates * Jason Kolotouros as Officer Murray * Sam Coppola as Uncle Sammy * Dominic Fumusa as I.A.B. Lieutenant Coates * Chris McKinney as Officer Michael Towne * Isiah Whitlock, Jr. as Todd Smythe * Liam Craig as A.D.A. David Goreman * E.J. Carroll as Ronnie * Sandra Daley as Marina Garza * P.J. Marshall as Homeless Man #2 * P.J. Morrison as Uniform Policeman * Ray Robertson as Homeless Man #1 References 31st Precinct; Internal Affairs Bureau; Nicky Farnesworth; Red Squad Quotes (they laugh) (After Chief Sullivan tells Captain Cragen he's being paranoid) Background information and notes * In this episode we see the effects of the antiretrovirals that Detective Elliot Stabler had to take, after his possible exposure to HIV. Stabler was exposed to the virus through contact with HIV positive Gloria Palmera, in the previous episode "Victims". At the end of the episode he reveals to Detective Olivia Benson that he didn't contract the virus. The eagle-eyed viewer might also note that whenever Stabler is seen alone in this episode, the camera wobbles, hinting at his nausea. * Munch mentions the Red Squad. This was a unit of the NYPD that handled subversive groups throughout the better half of the 20th century. Many of the nation's large cities had them, and they acquired a reputation for using questionable methods in order to catch suspected "reds". They were officially disbanded in 1978, after the passing of the Foreign Intelligence Surveillance Act, but conspiracy theorists like Munch have long believed that the officers in those squads have simply been moved to divisions like Narcotics or the IAB. * The episode name "Paranoia" was also used for the Law & Order season 6 episode, "Paranoia (L&O)". * Smythe mentions a singer getting a restraining order against Benson; this occurred in the episode "Abuse". * The scene card for Rikers Island lists the date as "Thursday, February 16" after the previous scene card read for Wednesday as "February 14". Someone simply mixed up "Thursday" with "Friday". Episode scene cards Category:SVU episodes